henson_alternativefandomcom-20200215-history
List of puppet improv puppets
The Jim Henson Company's Stuffed and Unstrung features a mixture of comedic improvisation and puppetry, as such the show features a large cast of puppets. Early on the improv show of the company's Puppet Up! - Uncensored featured many puppets recycled from past Henson Company projects. These puppets came from a variety of previous projects including Jim Henson's Animal Show, City Kids, Animal Jam, and others. Although a puppets have had a pre-existing life, the characters (the personality, voice, performer, role and name) did not stay attached -- and the puppets appeared as new characters, usually created on the spot. As the show grew and evolved, new and original puppets joined the show. In 2006 dozens of new puppets were designed to be used in the show. These original puppets were designed by Julianne Buescher and Drew Massey; and built by Buescher, Massey, Patrick Johnson, and Sean Johnson with help and guidance from veteran Muppet designer/builder Jane Gootnick. Many of the "Muppets" puppets are no longer used on the show as they were seized by Disney for their status as "muppets." In 2011 the Jim Henson Company branded the group of puppets used in the Henson Alternative shows as the Miskreant Puppets (a brand trademarked by the company in May 2011).U.S. federal trademark registration Jim Henson's Creature Shop maintains more than 80 puppets in performance conditions for Stuffed and Unstrung; many of these puppets have also appeared in other Henson Alternative projects. Puppets File:Puppets (22).jpg| A recycled puppet previously used as both Arlene and Dullard the Aardvarks on Jim Henson's Animal Show. File:Puppets (39).jpg| An original puppet designed by Julianne Buescher and built by Patrick Johnson for Puppet Up! File:Puppets (20).jpg| A recycled puppet previously used as Dooley the Armadillo on Jim Henson's Animal Show, Annette the Armadillo from Bear in the Big Blue House, various customers on Mopatop's Shop, and Joe the Armadillo from Kermit's Swamp Years. File:Puppets (60).jpg| Three bunny rabbit puppets based on a design previously used for Hopper on Muppets Tonight and the same design used for George and Melissa Rabbit from Emmett Otter's Jug-Band Christmas. File:Bear.jpg| A recycled puppet previously seen as Bunnie Bear on Jim Henson's Animal Show and appeared in Episode 4193 of Sesame Street as Max Bear. File:Puppets (54).jpg| A recycled puppet previously used as Morton the Beaver on Jim Henson's Animal Show, Jacques the Beaver on Bear in the Big Blue House, Winky the Beaver in the "Cindy Crawford" episode of Muppets Tonight, various roles in Mopatop's Shop, a cameo in episode 19 of "Statler and Waldorf: From the Balcony," and different appearances on Sesame Street. File:Puppets (64).jpg| Slightly resembles Kermit the Frog and his nephew Robin. Currently in Bangladesh for Sisimpur. File:Puppets (35).jpg| A Whatnot puppet previously used as Billy in Statler & Waldorf: From the Balcony and also seen on The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss as Annie DeLoo. This puppet was redressed by Julianne Buescher. File:Puppets (31).jpg| An original puppet used in improv games with puppeting by an audience member. This puppet was later used for Mortimer. File:Puppets (25).jpg| A special puppet created for Puppet Up! Image:Cashmere.Ramada.jpg| A character originally created for Late Night Liars that now appears in Puppet Up! often reprised by Colleen Smith. File:Puppets (27).jpg| Three prehistoric human puppets created for Puppet Up! File:ClaudeBigfoot.jpg| A Bigfoot that is an original puppet He was designed by Julianne Buescher and built by Buescher and Drew Massey for Puppet Up! File:Puppets (43).jpg| A recycled puppet previously used for Cornelius the Crab on Jim Henson's Animal Show. File:Puppets (19).jpg| A red crab puppet based on the above puppet. It was designed by Eric Englehardt and built by Sean Johnson for Puppet Up! File:Puppets (1).jpg| A recycled puppet previously used as Libido on CityKids. File:Puppets (8).jpg| A recycled puppet previously used as the captain on CityKids. File:Puppets (7).jpg| A recycled puppet previously used as the lieutenant on CityKids. File:Puppets (67).jpg| An recycled puppet previously seen in The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss. Redressed by Julianne Buescher. File:Puppets_(1024).jpg| A recycled puppet previously seen on Muppets Tonight and Mopatop's Shop. It was named "Pokey" on the "Muppet Takeover" episode of "The Today Show." File:Puppets (36).jpg| A recycled puppet previously used as Raisin on The Secret Life of Toys. File:Puppets (42).jpg| An original puppet designed and built for Puppet Up! by Drew Massey. File:Duckboy.jpg | An original puppet designed and built for Puppet Up! by Julianne Buescher. It would often be performed by Victor Yerrid as a manic and charmingly insane optimist who wins the day with blunt observations. File:Puppets (46).jpg| A recycled puppet previously used as Yorick the Salmon on Jim Henson's Animal Show. File:Puppets (24).jpg| An original puppet created for Puppet Up! File:noimage.png| A set of four original puppets created for Puppet Up!; of this contagious quartet, Germs 1 and 4 were designed and built by Drew Massey, and Germs 2 and 3 by Julianne Buescher. File:Puppets (33).jpg| An original puppet used in improv games with puppeting by an audience member. File:Puppets (26).jpg| A recycled puppet previously used on Telling Stories with Tomie DePaola. It later appeared in Simian Undercover Detective Squad as "Mad Goat." File:Puppets (18).jpg| An original puppet designed by Julianne Buescher and built by Sean Johnson for Puppet Up!. Made from same fur as Grover from Sesame Street and Sprocket from Fraggle Rock. File:Puppets (16).jpg| A group of recycled hot dog puppets previously used as Frankie Frank and the Footers on CityKids. File:Puppets (21).jpg| Three recycled alien puppets previously used as the Koozbanians on CityKids. File:Puppets_(17).jpg| A recycled puppet previously used as DJ 2 on Animal Jam. File:Puppets (15).jpg| An original puppet designed and built for Puppet Up! by Julianne Buescher. File:Puppets (51).jpg| A recycled puppet previously used as DJ 3 on Animal Jam. File:Puppets (53).jpg| A redressed male Whatnot from The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss; use for various roles - usually male, but occasionally a deadpan lesbian named Nancy. It was refurbished for "Puppet Up" by Julianne Buescher. File:Puppets (59).jpg| An original puppet designed for Puppet Up! by Drew Massey. File:Puppets (57).jpg| N/A File:Puppets (62).jpg| A recycled puppet previously used as Joey in Late Night Buffet with Augie and Del. File:Puppets (68).jpg| A recycled puppet previously used as Spank in Late Night Buffet, and later used as Yeager on S.U.D.S. File:Bongo.png| A recycled puppet previously used as Bongo in Late Night Buffet with Augie and Del. File:Puppets (41).jpg| A recycled puppet previously used as Waffle the Cow-Monkey on Animal Jam (minus the cowboy outfit). File:Puppets (69).jpg| A recycled puppet previously used as Gallahad the Grasshopper Mouse on Jim Henson's Animal Show. File:Puppets (70).jpg| A recycled puppet previously used as Cool the Kangaroo Rat on Jim Henson's Animal Show. It was redressed for "Puppet Up" by Julianne Buescher File:Puppets (14).jpg| An original puppet designed and built for Puppet Up! by Julianne Buescher. File:Puppets (65).jpg| An original puppet designed and built for Puppet Up! by Julianne Buescher. File:Puppets (45).jpg| An original puppet designed for Puppet Up! by Drew Massey. This puppet was later used for Steve in the podcasts for The Jim Henson Company's lot and for Marvin E. Quasniki. File:Puppets (13).jpg| An original puppet designed for Puppet Up! by Drew Massey. File:Puppets (55).jpg| Original puppet designed and built for Puppet Up! by Julianne Buescher. File:Puppets (48).jpg| A recycled puppet previously used as Lester Possum on Statler & Waldorf: From the Balcony. File:Puppets_(71).jpg| A recycled puppet previously used as DJ 1 on Animal Jam. File:Puppets (37).jpg| A recycled puppet based on a character and design by Julianne Buescher (the lone performer of the Piddles persona). It was previously used in Dog City as a background dog, Jim Henson's Animal Show as Pavlov the Pug, and also appeared with CeeLo Green in the 2011 Grammy's. File:Puppets (66).jpg| One of the three flowers that were previously seen on The Muppet Show. File:Puppets (56).jpg| One of the three flowers that were previously seen on The Muppet Show. File:Plantthing.png| One of the three flowers that were previously seen on The Muppet Show. File:Puppets (12).jpg| An original puppet designed and built by Julianne Buescher for Puppet Up! File:Puppets (11).jpg| A recycled puppet previously used as Jackie and Lawrence the Orangutans on Jim Henson's Animal Show and later as Skreet on S.U.D.S.. The puppet was redressed for Puppet Up! by Julianne Buescher. File:noimage.png| An original puppet designed and built for Puppet Up! by Drew Massey. File:Puppets (28).jpg| An original puppet created for Puppet Up! and the largest of the puppet cast. File:Puppets (10).jpg| A recycled puppet previously seen as Dread on CityKids. File:Puppets (9).jpg| A recycled puppet previously used as Gabe the Squirrel on Telling Stories with Tomie dePaola and as Skippy the Squirrel on Bear in the Big Blue House. File:Puppets (29).jpg| A recycled puppet previously seen as Penelope the Yellow-Footed Tortoise on Jim Henson's Animal Show and as Jeremiah Tortoise Bear in the Big Blue House. File:Puppets (6).jpg| A recycled puppet previously used as Guffrey the Vulture on Jim Henson's Animal Show '' and as an unnamed vulture on ''Mopatop's Shop. File:Puppets (5).jpg| A recycled puppet previously used as Bernice and Warren the Warthogs on Jim Henson's Animal Show and as different customers on Mopatop's Shop. File:Puppets (2).jpg| A recycled puppet previously used as Pancake the Water Buffalo on Animal Jam. File:Puppets (47).jpg| N/A File:Puppets (23).jpg| Sometimes referred to as a ferret, the puppet is often a favorite of Julianne Buescher. File:Puppets (3).jpg| A redressed female Whatnot from The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss. The puppet was refurbished for "Puppet Up!" by Julianne Buescher. File:Puppets (4).jpg| A redressed and refurbished female Whatnot from The Muppet Show. The puppet was refurbished for Puppet Up! by Julianne Buescher. File:Odie.jpg| A blue Whatnot with dark, curly hair, recycled from The Muppet Show and redressed for Puppet Up! by Julianne Buescher. File:Girleen.jpg| A wild red-headed Whatnot from The Muppet Show, recycled and redressed for Puppet Up! by Julianne Buescher. File:Puppets (34).jpg| An original puppet designed and built for Puppet Up! by Julianne Buescher. References Category:Lists Category:Puppet improv characters